


Drastically Changed

by Idealuk



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Based on spoilers, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idealuk/pseuds/Idealuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible outcome for the 'drastically changed' spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drastically Changed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a bit of a writing slump with the "Dying Is How We Begin" sequels, yet this just popped right out, so give me motivation to get back to them by liking this.

"Heard you were back. Lasted longer than I thought".

"Fuck off and go back to your wife".

"I don’t c--why you gotta’ be like this?!".

"Is there any thing that you do care about?," he wonders under his breath, "New me, and the new me doesn’t put up with dumb-ass bullshit, so go home, Mickey, or learn lamaze. I’ve stopped giving a shit".

"Old You wasn’t an asshole".

He laughs as he tries to be the one whom walks away instead, “Let me guess, you like me more now that I’m actually heartless like you!”.

Ian sees a look in Mickey’s eyes that tells him even he’s not dumb enough to buy that Ian feels that way.

"So, maybe it’s not like who I fell in love with, ... but I could get used to this," then he presses in to Ian, "Told you hard-to-get makes me hard. ... Finally said _it_. What you gonna’ do about it?”.


End file.
